


Run

by EvilQueenRegina2015



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueenRegina2015/pseuds/EvilQueenRegina2015
Summary: "What happened, Kid?" Emma asked as she pulled him back. "Regina was just here…" she narrowed her eyes as she glanced around. Nothing indicated that Regina had even been there. "She told me to run, Emma! She gave herself to him just so that you could get me back to Storybrooke." Henry snapped as tears streamed down his face. "I don't want her to die because she's my Mom!"





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, as companion piece to Wild Hearts Can’t Be Broken, showing how Henry finds his family after Regina trades herself for him.

Henry Mills was terrified of the boy standing next to him, and he knew. Because it wasn’t just any boy, it was one of the Lost Boys. Felix. 

Regina walked into the clearing and Henry tensed. She looked tired and he wanted to yell at her to go away. She was in danger, and he didn’t want that. 

“Hmm, doesn’t she look good to eat?” 

Henry swallowed thickly as he watched his Mom. “Why is she here?” He asked. He never expected an answer and as he stepped forward, a hand grabbed on to his arm. 

“You can’t just...run into her arms.” Felix grinned as he pulled Henry back. “And why do you want to anyway? She messed up your life, didn’t she?” 

Henry huffed. “She’s my mom, you asshole!” Henry barreled through the clearing, his body slammed into Regina’s and he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Mom!”

Regina lifted her hands to his head and pressed him closer, his cheek pressed against her chest. “Are you okay?” She asked as she pressed her cheek against the top of his head. 

“Yea, I’m fine,” Henry replied. He pulled back, enough to stare up at her. “Why are you here?” 

Regina shook her head, not even sure what to tell him. “You have to go find Emma and the others – tell them you need to go.” She tried to push him away, but he tightened his grip around her waist. “Henry, go!” 

“No,” he said vehemently. “I’m not leaving you!” 

“You have to,” Regina replied through gritted teeth. She reached behind her and grabbed his hands. “Henry, please.” 

“You have one minute.” Pan said with a grin and Regina glared up at him. What she wanted was to blast him with a fireball, and run with Henry. “Deal, or no deal?” 

Regina pulled Henry’s arms away from her and he shook his head, his eyes wide. “No, Mom!” 

“Go, tell Emma to leave the island. I’ll be fine.” She gave him a push, and a hand grabbed him. She waved her hand, pushing the hand away. “Don’t touch him.”

“Please, Mom,” he whispered and her heart broke as she looked away. He stood for a moment, and Regina could feel him watch her but then he exhaled and he turned. “We will get you back.” He huffed before he started running. 

He stumbled over roots, and his skin was scraped by sticks. But he kept running even when his breath came in pants, and his lungs were screaming at him to stop. 

Pan had given Regina an hour so Henry figured they couldn’t be far away. He knew that they were close but then all of a sudden, everything around him fell silent. 

And he tripped over something. He dropped to the ground with a grunt and rolled on his back right away. 

“Henry?” Emma grunted out as she quickly got to her feet, and Henry jumped up and ran into her, like he had done with Regina. “Hey, Henry what’s going on?”

“Henry?” Snow sounded sleepy and Henry grunted into Emma’s shoulder. 

“We have to go get Mom back!” He said quickly as he looked up at Emma. “She went to Peter, she traded herself for me.” He pulled away and grabbed Emma’s hand. 

“Wait, Regina went to Pan?” Snow asked. Henry grunted in frustration and pulled Emma’s hand again, but Emma seemed frozen. 

“What happened, Kid?” Emma asked as she pulled him back. “Regina was just here…” she narrowed her eyes as she glanced around. Nothing indicated that Regina had even been there. 

“She told me to run, Emma! She gave herself to him just so that you could get me back to Storybrooke.” Henry snapped as tears streamed down his face. “I don’t want her to die because she’s my Mom!”

“Maybe it’s for the best, Henry.” Snow said as she shook David’s shoulder. He grunted while he woke up. “Maybe we need to get going now so that she didn’t just sacrifice herself for nothing.” 

“What?” David murmured as he sat up. 

“Regina traded herself for Henry.” Snow said. “And I’m thinking we should get off the island as soon as we can.”

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled Henry closer to her. “What’s happening, Kid?” 

Henry pulled back, anger rushing in his veins. “My Mom just gave her life for mine and we’re here talking about going home?” 

“I have to admit,” David said after a moment. “Snow does make a point. Regina has done a lot of things to hurt us and I don’t think Pan is going to let her go without a fight.”

“You guys are the worst,” Henry snapped. “Why would we let Peter hurt her? Just because she did horrible things to you doesn’t mean you get to let her go through even worse.” 

“You’re right, Kid.” Emma said quickly. She had already decided that she wanted to help Regina. No one deserved to be hurt like the way Pan seemed to want to hurt her. “She doesn’t deserve any of this.” 

“Emma,” Snow scolded. “You know the things she’s done to us! We need to leave while we can, that’s why she traded herself for Henry.”

“If I may,” Hook stood to the side of the group, his face passive as he listened to them. “The boy is right, Regina has done some horrible things but she did try to change.”

“You can sit this one out on the ship, but we have to save her no matter what you say.” Emma inclined her head when Henry grinned at her, and then turned to Hook. “So you’re willing to help me, saving Regina?” 

“Of course Love,” he smirked at her. “I love danger and I know this island like the back of my hand.”

“If you don’t help,” Henry said turning to Snow and David. “I’m never going to forgive you. She saved the town, when Greg and Tamara tried to blow everyone up with that thing. It would be selfish to walk away now.” 

Emma licked her lips and bit them to stop from laughing at the faces of her parents. It still was strange to call them that even in her head. “Hook?” 

“Yea,” Hook chuckled. “Folks, we have to get to the ship anyway to figure out our plans, you can decide there if you want to come help us or if you want to be cowards and stay there.” 

There was a sound behind them and Emma turned. “I can help.” The man stepped out of the shadows and Emma narrowed her eyes at him, wondering where she’d seen him before. “My name is Robin Hood.”

Emma laughed. “Oh god, how did you get here? What...no,” she shook her head and rubbed her temple. “We could use your help.”

“I know my way around the island…and I know my way off of it,” Hood said and then made his way toward snow and David. “We don’t go to the ship before we get Regina back. So chose, now.” 

Emma opened her mouth to tell him off, but snow nodded. “We should help, David. She has done a lot of bad things but she’s family now. Through Emma and Henry, she’s our family.”

“Should’ve thought about that before…” Emma muttered softly. Snow arched a brow but Emma shook her head. “Okay, Henry, you know how to get back?”

Henry shook his head. “I know what it looks like but I don’t know how to get there.” He grunted out in frustration. 

“Don’t worry, Henry. I know how to get there,” Robin said and Emma smiled. There was a pressing moment of silence where everyone stared at Robin. 

“I want someone to stay with Henry. Someone needs to stay with him so that he doesn’t go running into battle while we save Regina.” Emma looked at Hook. “I need him to be on that ship.”

“No, I’m staying here.” Henry said adamantly. 

“No, Henry. You don’t get a say in this. You’ve done more than enough, coming back here and telling us so that we can help her,” Emma said sternly. “But you don’t get to fight.”

“Your mother is right, lad. You need to stay safe otherwise, what did Regina trade herself for?”


End file.
